Dra'ril Stoneblood
As one of the few humans in Team Light Dra'ril is considered to be an elite. He thinks it is a great honor to be one of the few to walk among titans. He looks up to Lumera and Knockout and hopes to be as strong as them one day. He is a powerful addition to the team and is, no doubt, a great asset. Dra'ril belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Artwork Belongs to ☀http://shycatgirl.deviantart.com/ Personality Dra'ril is very confident in himself, his dragon, and his abilities. He is very well mannered and is extremely respectful of all those around him. He absolutely revers Lumera, Knockout, and the other Light Warriors due to their ideals of selfless action and sacrifice, as well as for all they do for the team. He is incredibly intelligent and excels in predicting the moves and strikes of his enemies. He shares this knowledge with his dragon, and partner in crime, BladeSlash and together the two are an unstoppable duo. As dragon and rider their combined strengths make them much stronger than when they are apart, it is BladeSlash who senses that there is a weakness. No wanting his master to die BladeSlash will stay by his side to protect him. The two are currently training under Saphira Bjartskular and Eragon Bromsson to learn how to better themselves as a dragon and rider team. Bio Dra'ril was born in Liverpool England, and attended school there up through High School. However, his parents got into a car accident and were rushed to the hospital. Dra'ril was forced to stay with host parents who mistreated him and expected him to do all of chores. Dra'ril realizing he would have to suffer through this for quite a while decided to run away until he knew his parents were out of the Hospital. But it would seem fate would carry him in a different direction. While he was traversing through the woods the young boy happened upon a wounded dragon, BladeSlash. It had apparently and unknowingly fallen into a hunters trap, Dra'ril, being a kind and brave heart, freed the creature. Feeling grateful towards the human, and having been left behind by the rest of his clan the dragon decided to stay with the boy. It wasn't too long after that that Dra'ril ran into Miko and her dragon partner. Dra'ril wondering who she was and why she had a dragon pestered her with questions, Miko, who was late with getting back to the base, decided to take him with her and show him the team, on the way there she told him all about them. Lumera was quite surprised to see another human before her, but Miko introduced her to Dra'ril and announced that he was a dragon rider. Knockout was astonished by this discovery and conversed with Lumera about what should be done, Lumera did not want to take him from his home and kindly asked Miko to bring him back there. But Dra'ril stopped her and said that he wished to help them and the greater good. Knockout then proceeded to ask why he would help them, which Dra'ril replied by saying that he was mistreated back at his home and so he wished to bring fortune to the world. He also explained that both he and his partner felt indebted to all of Team Light for having been fighting this secret war since the beginning of time and being the true heroes of the multi-verse. Lumera was taken aback by this resolution, with which she contacted Fowler to let him know what was going on, and he in turn contacted the British government to let them in on what was happening. Eventually everything cleared up and Dra'ril was allowed to stay at Team Light and began to start his rigorous training to become a powerful dragon rider. Now a days Dra'ril and BladeSlash are well known as great warriors and continue to live up to their names. Gallery For reshiramandsuicune by umbreonisboss-d8pslkp.png Request3_by_shycatgirl-d9njg7l.jpg Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:TL Aerial Corps